Niles Gotta Have It
by iloveromance
Summary: A rejection from Maris on Leap Day leads to heartache for Niles, but the solace he shares with Daphne goes further than he intended... Much further. Written in honor of Leap Day February 29, 2016. (Episode: "Look Before You Leap") Rated M for mature theme.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I had this idea for a long time before I actually sat down and started this story and I was glad that I was able to post it on the day I intended to post it (Leap Day 2016), which coincides with the episode "Look Before You Leap" on which this story is based. Thanks for reading and for any comments you care to leave. They mean a lot to me!**_

* * *

Niles didn't know how much more he could take. His male hormones were racing like a freight train with no signs of stopping. He'd tried (Dear God how he'd tried!) to quell his burning desire, but the more he tried the more intense those desires became. And now he was at the point of near-insanity.

His ethics had long since flown out the window, despite his brother's well-meaning attempts to bring him down to earth, as it were. But Niles had been deprived of sex for oh so long and now he could think of nothing else.

Now he stood, staring at his older brother who wore a look of complete disdain. But Niles didn't care. He'd made his decision. Maris had gone out of her way to clear her schedule for him and by damned he was going to take advantage of it. Thirty minutes should do the trick. It was all he needed, all he wanted, and frankly thirty minutes was all that she was willing to give him. But in that thirty minutes he was determined to show her pleasure like she'd never been shown before. At the thought his testosterone went crazy inside of him.

"I'm going to Maris!" He announced.

Frasier's anger flared, his face reddening with near-rage. "You will rue the day!" he shouted dramatically, like a Shakespearean actor giving a four star performance on a London stage. But his performance fell flat.

Niles stood his ground. There was no way in hell that he was going to let this perhaps-once in a lifetime opportunity pass him by. "I don't care!" he shouted, in the same Shakespearean manner. "Niles' gotta have it!" And without even bothering to wait for his brother's response, Niles stormed out of the condo, the force of his exit rattling the walls as he closed the door behind him.

He sat alone in his BMW in the Elliott Bay parking garage about to embark on his journey to Maris' mansion, the one that used to be his as well, the one where many memorable lovemaking escapades had commenced.

He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the seat, remembering. Oh how she'd made him feel on those cold, cold nights. The things she'd done to him, the things she'd said, the things that she'd ordered him to do to her, even things he had no idea how to do in the first place. It was no problem, for she was an excellent teacher, if not a strict one, yelling at him, scolding him if he made even one wrong move. He should have been offended, even hurt, but it was all a part of the lovemaking process and since their time was on a strict schedule; usually a limit of forty-seven minutes, it was well worth it.

But as his marriage slowly began to unravel, so did the opportunities for sex. They became less and less until they seemed non-existent. But now his mind traveled back to the beginning of their relationship, when their love was new and they were free to explore, learn and grow in their sexual conquests. Back then they were young (well, he was much younger and at that time glad to have such an experienced teacher-or so she'd claimed) and he wanted to learn all he could in order to make his wife happy. After all, wasn't that the job of a loving husband, to show his wife every sexual pleasure imaginable? His eyes still closed, he could easily remember every touch, every caress, every-

Beads of sweat were forming on his forehead and he lowered the visor in his car and peered into the mirror. He looked like he had a low grade fever, which was appropriate. He was hot… very hot and he needed Maris badly. But he had to look presentable. He reached into his pocket and removed his handkerchief, using it to blot the sweat from his forehead. If only he had a glass of ice water. No, this heat was good for him. It built up energy inside of him that he could use to his advantage, once he was in Maris' bed. Oh God, his desire was growing even more now and he could barely contain himself. How in the hell was he supposed to drive in this condition? But it was the only way.

He was tired of paying people like manicurists, massage therapists, facialists… the list went on… and on.

Once again he wiped the dampness from his brow and stowed his handkerchief in his car's hidden trash receptacle. And then he slowly backed out of the parking garage. The car moved slowly onto the street. He'd be home soon.

 _Home…_

Never had a word sounded so sweet, even if he no longer lived there. It would be home for tonight anyway.

But as he drove he was tormented by them. They were everywhere; images that reminded him of sex-of making love-of being completely fulfilled; of total and complete ecstasy. They taunted him. Billboards, signs in store windows, even innocent passersby. Just hours before, the sight of a woman wearing a dress that left little to the imagination would have completely appalled him. Why must women insist on dressing like they were working on the streets? Had they no shame? No decency to look presentable? On any other day, perhaps any other day than today, Leap Day, February 29th, he would have been disgusted by the sight. But today the images only served to make him want to make love to his wife (or more appropriately, his _estranged_ wife) even more.

Suddenly his clothes felt too tight and he longed to be free of them. But as it were, he wasn't too far from home. And like a gift from heaven, the mansion came into view on the tree-lined street, causing him to look up, silently praising the gods above. He accelerated on the gas pedal just a bit and pulled up to the large cast-iron gates, entering the code he knew by heart. Luckily, Maris had been thoughtful (or forgetful) enough to not change the code, even if it was unintentional. He didn't even want to think of what he'd have done had he not been able to open the gate. He was never one to climb trees or scale mountains but there was a first time for everything. Scaling a cast-iron gate would have been nothing considering how desperate he was. And desperate men would do anything for sex… anything at all.

The huge metal gates scraped and creaked, and then slowly began to open. It was like entering the gates of heaven. But it wasn't nearly fast enough.

"Damn you!" he shouted, waving his fist in the air. "Damn you! Can't you hurry up? Can't you see that I'm desperate here?"

When the gates had finally opened just enough for his BMW to fit through, he barreled the car onto the driveway and came to a screeching halt. Without even bothering to lock the door, he grabbed his car keys, slammed the door shut and ran toward the house, ignoring the two black Dobermans who kept guard at the French doors, barking loudly at his arrival. He should have been hurt, as those dogs had been faithful companions during his life at the mansion (faithful only in the sense that they never tried to bite or harm him), but he'd been away from the mansion for so long that to them he was nothing more than an intruder, coming to harm their master.

A slow, sensual grin formed on his lips. Oh he was an intruder all right. And what an intrusion it would be.


	2. Chapter 2

The moment he entered the mansion, Niles felt as though he was home. He sighed contentedly. Home… what a wonderful word. It was true that he no longer lived in the mansion that he'd once shared with Maris, but if the gods were on his side, his lovemaking skills (as rusty as they were), would ignite a flame of passion; one that would lead to a reconciliation and then-

Once again he broke out into a sweat and his clothes felt like shackles against his moisturized body. He had to get to Maris as quickly as possible. Because if he didn't, he wasn't sure what would happen.

But before he could take even one step further into the living room, he was surrounded by them. They hugged him fiercely, some them even kissing his cheeks. For a moment he felt like a celebrity and he had some inkling of what his brother must have gone through on occasion, being recognized on the street and in casual places like Café Nervosa.

Here he was surrounded by the staff, maids, butlers and even the gardener whose name he'd long since forgotten. He had to admit that he missed their former gardener,Yoshi terribly. But given the circumstances, he supposed that Yoshi's leaving was for the best. Still, no one since had been able to match Yoshi's skills in the art of hedge trimming. Such a loss for everyone involved. For a brief moment, sadness swept over him, but as quickly as it came, it disappeared. Yoshi's absence aside, Niles felt loved for the first time in a long time and he accepted their hugs and kisses, even choosing to return the affection. But as expected, it was Marta who hugged him the tightest, kissing his cheeks repeatedly as though he were a long lost relative from Guatemala.

"Dr. Crane we miss you so much!" She said, squeezing him so tightly that he could hardly breathe.

"Oof! I-I miss you too, Marta."

"Are you coming back? I tell Missy Crane-."

"No!" he shouted, startling the staff to silence. "I-I mean… I'm just here... Um… visiting. I-is Maris here? I really need to see her." ' _Really need to see her'_ … he muttered under his breath.

"She right upstairs. I tell her you're here."

"NO!" Niles shouted, gently grabbing Marta's arm.

The kind maid looked at him in complete confusion. "But I thought you want to see Missy Crane."

"I-I do… Um, very much so." Niles stammered. "But I want to surprise her. You see, she granted me thirty minutes and-."

The moment he said the words, he felt his cheeks burn and he hope that she didn't know what he meant. However, the way she smiled and nodded, holding up her hand, he knew that she did. To her credit, she didn't ridicule him.

"Say no more, Dr. Crane. I understand. She right upstairs in her bedroom. But maybe I could-."

Niles was already bounding up the stairs, forgetting all about the fan club that he'd left at the bottom in the living room. He'd apologize for his rudeness later. Right now he needed sex and he needed it badly. Surely they could understand that; some of them anyway. He was certain that at least one of them had children.

His mind soon returned to the issue in question and that was sex. Yes, that did the trick. His enthusiasm had retuned in full-force, even more so than before. Finally his long, long deprivation would come to an end. He could hardly believe it when he'd picked up the phone that morning and heard Maris' voice, informing him that she wanted to see him. She'd cleared her schedule for a window of 7-730. However, at that point, 7pm seemed like years away and now it had finally arrived.

He was completely out of breath by the time he'd reached the last step but he sprinted down the hall, flying past the three unused bedrooms; the ones that were beautifully furnished but never even seen. And he came to a stop in front of the fourth bedroom. This was it….

He stared up at the huge wooden door as though it was the door to a palace. And essentially, it was. He grinned mischievously, certain that he would be the ruler of the kingdom with Maris as his queen. Oh how he liked the sound of that.

His trembling fingers loosened the knot on his tie until it hung loosely around his collar. And then he quickly undid the buttons on his shirt. Why, oh why had he chosen to wear an undershirt today of all days? No wonder he felt so confined. The shirt came off, and he tossed it aside long enough to remove his undershirt. He definitely wouldn't need that anymore tonight. The clothing in hand, he went to work on his belt.

When it came to Maris, it was best to be ready for anything and everything. He knew that all too well. And he was happy to oblige. The designer belt hung freely around his waist, the metal clasp clacking together as he walked. It was the first step to freedom. He pulled on his shirt again, pleased at the way it hung against his hips, leaving his chest exposed. He was ready for a night of unbridled sexual passion.… More than ready.


	3. Chapter 3

His heart beating madly with anticipation, he knocked on the door. When there was no immediate answer he turned the knob and opened it. "Um… Maris, honey? It's me… Niles…"

At the silence that followed, he walked into the bedroom and for a few seconds, his heart skipped a beat. The room was dimly lit; flickering candles providing soft illumination. Maris sat at the vanity, brushing her hair. But at the sight of her he froze, unable to believe what he was seeing. She was wearing the nightgown. The nightgown; the sheer white lacy nightgown with the matching robe… the same one that Daphne had worn on that stormy night when-

No. He would not think about Daphne. Not here, not now. Not when he was about to embark on the greatest lovemaking experience of his lifetime. Dare he hope that it would turn out to be so great that he would completely forget about his love for the angelic Daphne Moon? The mere idea was unfathomable, He could never completely forget about Daphne, because she meant the world to him.

But for tonight, the only one that mattered, the only thing that mattered was Maris and the fulfillment of his sexual desires. The time had come and he could no longer wait.

"Maris."

She rose in one fluid motion, turning to him with wide eyes; eyes that were filled with desire-or was it anger? He couldn't be sure. But he knew one thing. In mere moments he was going to show her just what kind of man he'd become and that he was capable (no, make that _more_ than capable) of making her wildest dreams come true. And then she would take him back. He was certain of it.

For what other reason would she call him out of the blue, on Leap Day no less? Why not the traditional last day of February, the 28th or the first day of March? It had to be a sign; there was no other explanation.

He would change, completely if she wanted him to. He'd do absolutely anything, anything at all if she would just love him the way he wanted to be loved; with her whole heart, the way he still loved her, despite all that had happened between them. Their homes might have been separate but their hearts were still joined. Or at least that's what he liked to think. Perhaps it was naivety, perhaps his insanity but he couldn't help the way he felt.

"Niles?"

He swallowed hard, taking a few steps closer. "Yes, it's me."

She nodded, but there was no smile to accompany it. "What are you doing here?"

He almost laughed at her ludicrous question. "What am I-You called me, don't you remember? You said that you wanted me. You said-."

"You're late." She snapped, her eyes moving to the high-end alarm clock that sat on her nightstand.

Niles looked at his watch and laughed again, this time out loud. The big hand was on the twelve,the small on the seven. "What? That's ridiculous, Maris! You said seven o'clock and I'm right on-."

"It's six minutes after seven, Niles. You're late. And you know that I don't appreciate tardiness of any kind, especially from my _husband_."

He cringed at the way she said the word _husband_ , as though it was tainted with poison. Suddenly he felt as though he'd been punched in the gut. But he wasn't about to let her win this battle. Not this time, and not ever again. He'd come here to make love to her, to have sex and by god that's what he was going to do, no matter what it took.

Well, within reason of course. He would never force himself on her. He wasn't a violent man and had never laid a hand on her. But Maris was, at best unpredictable. She had so many connections that were he to force her to have sex with him against her will; she could very easily misconstrue it and have him arrested but…

No… she wouldn't do that. He wouldn't even think it. She loved him, he was sure of it. She would never do anything so cruel. It was true that Maris had hurt him over and over again but even she wouldn't go as far as to accuse him of such a terrible act. Underneath that cold exterior she had a heart, even if he was the only one who could see it. He knew it was there. It was why he'd fallen in love with her despite the reservations of his father and brother. No one could understand the love he felt for Maris and how it was so hard to let go. Sometimes even he couldn't understand it, but it was the only thing he had to hold onto; the only thing he lived for. Without the slightest inkling of love, he was nothing; doomed to wither away like a dying flower in winter.

His eyes met hers and she was wearing her signature stern expression, her arms crossed in front of her body. She was angry, really angry. Normally her anger would intimate him and make him feel small, but now it only increased his sexual desire for her.

"What do you have to say for yourself, Niles?"

"I-I'm sorry." He stammered. "B-but now that I'm here-."

"Thirty minutes, Niles. I told you that you had from seven to seven-thirty, no later."

"I-I realize that, sweetheart, but-what the hell, we can do it in fifteen! As long as we hurry-."

He unzipped his pants and let them fall to the floor, stepping out of them in record time. Next his shirt, which sailed across the room along with his tie and then he was pulling off his socks. Last but certainly not least were his boxers which he removed slowly, hoping to entice her. And as he stepped out of them, kicking them aside, he grinned at her, feeling completely free.


	4. Chapter 4

In the privacy of his estranged wife's bedroom, he moved toward her, ready (no, more than ready) to take her into his arms, free her of her clothes and pull her into bed. But he'd barely taken two steps when she froze in front of him. She was looking at him (how could she not?), not with longing, but with disdain; annoyance, even. At first he thought that maybe he was imagining her reaction, but he knew her well enough to know that he was not. It was real and it was painful.

"Niles, what are you doing?" her voice was agitated, leaving him utterly confused, despite the small voice inside of him that chided him for thinking that this scenario was actually going to happen. His smile faded and a very bad, yet very familiar feeling came over him.

"I-I don't understand. What did you-."

"You heard me." She snapped, surprising him with her abruptness.

"I-I don't…"

"You look ridiculous standing there naked! Now get dressed before someone sees you!" With that she threw his pants and shirt at him, hitting him squarely in the face.

But he was too amused by her comment to be offended and he very nearly laughed out loud. "Before someone-Maris this is your _bedroom_ , not the Seattle Art Museum! Who would possibly-."

"Get dressed Niles! And then go home!" She ordered, making him feel like a scolded child. He should have been used to this sort of treatment; she'd scolded him many times before. But all he could do was to stare at her in disbelief while he held his clothes in front of his naked body.

"G-go home?" He stammered. "But I thought-."

"I've changed my mind. I have a headache. And I have to pack."

His eyes widened. "P-pack? What are you talking about?"

She shook her head, clearly disappointed in him. But it wasn't the first time she'd displayed such dissatisfaction with his actions. However, it still hurt; it hurt badly. "You know that I'm leaving for Europe tomorrow, Niles! How could you have forgotten?"

"I-I haven't forgotten, Maris." He said, knowing that his words were a mixture of a lie and the truth. And it was the small ounce of truth that possibly saved him from an embarrassing nosebleed. "I-that's why I'm here. You called and said that you wanted to-."

"I know what I said, Niles. I'm not stupid!"

His insides crumbled at her words. Why was she being so cruel? No, make that crueler than usual.

"I-of course you're not stupid, Maris. I would never-."

"But as usual, you jumped to conclusions about my intentions when I invited you over here. I never said that I wanted sex. That was all in your mind."

"B-but-."

"Go home, Niles. I have to pack."

Tears formed in his throat, threatening to rise to the surface, but he'd be damned if he was going to cry in front of Maris. He wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of watching him humiliate himself yet again. But inside his emotions were beginning to crumble.

In a desperate attempt to persuade her to change her mind, he went to her, surprised when she allowed him to gently put his hands on her forearms. She did not smile, but that was often the case, whether she was happy or not. And perhaps she was willing to give him another chance… His heart sang at the thought.

He moved his hands down her arms in a slow, sensual motion, hoping that the gesture would entice her. "Maris, please. I lov…I, um… Fifteen minutes, please. That's all I ask."

"Your fifteen minutes were up-." She paused to glance at her clock radio. "Almost fifteen minutes ago." She finished. He sighed deeply. he shoudl have known that trying to entice her would be a losing proposition, but he refused to back down. Not now. Not about this. Not when so much was at stake.

"Maris, come on." He pleaded. "I-You don't know what it's been like. How long I've been waiting for this. I know that we're separated and we've been separated for three months but it's been six months, Maris! Six long, long months. I need sex! Can't you understand that? I've been paying people to touch me, physically! Manicurists, massage therapists-."

"Go home, Niles."

"Wh-what?"

"Go home. I need to rest."

The tears were making their way to his eyes and he swallowed hard. "You're really doing this? You're throwing me out?"

"What do you think?"

Suddenly he didn't care what she thought of him. By the way he was treating her, she certainly didn't' think very much of him and it hurt. God how it hurt. It was this harsh, excruciating reality that quickly brought his tears to the surface. One blink would cause them to escape onto his cheeks for the world to see. "M-Maris, you can't-."

"Go, Niles."

He nodded and pulled on his boxers, his pants and his shoes. His attempt to put on his shirt was thwarted by his trembling hands, making it impossible to button the tiny buttons. Uncharacteristically, he left the shirt un-tucked and looked his estranged wife in the eyes. "H-how long will you be gone?"

"Three months."

He nodded, wishing that he hadn't asked. Three months was the longest she'd ever been away and he wondered if she hadn't come to that decision hastily. He bent to the floor and picked up his tie and socks, wishing that he could sink into the plush carpet and never be seen again. His life was over; he'd been humiliated beyond belief, and there was no escaping the waterfall of emotions that was about to overcome him.

He couldn't look at her; didn't want to look at her. And as it were, he didn't want to look at her ever again. "Well, goodbye Maris."

His voice was wobbly and he feared that if he said anymore that his voice would break. He walked out of the bedroom and down the long hallway until he reached the grand staircase.

On his way through the living room, he ignored the looks of the staff (including Marta) but he prayed that at least one of those looks was sympathetic. He descended the stairs as quickly as possible, but the effort wasn't quick enough. Nevertheless, he walked out of the mansion, painfully aware of the barking Dobermans' who were most likely showing their happiness for his departure. But strangely, their shunning didn't bother him.

It wasn't until he was safely in his BMW, miles from the mansion he used to call home that he sobbed into his hands, not caring if he ever stopped.


	5. Chapter 5

He cried until he was spent and then cried some more. Finally his head rose until he caught a glimpse of his reflection in the rear-view mirror. The sight startled him. He looked old; weak. He longed for a sherry or any type of alcohol, but he didn't know where to go. The most logical place was home, where he could drown his sorrows and his frustrations in a sherry. And that would be followed by another sherry and then escalate to other alcoholic beverages; wine, most definitely and perhaps even beer. He'd start the minute he arrived home and he wouldn't stop until he'd completely forgotten about the horrible, disastrous day he'd been suffering through. He needed something; something more than a sherry or a glass of wine. A beer, perhaps? No, he wasn't about to drag himself to some bar where his loneliness and despair would be displayed for all to see. He needed to be alone. He needed….

Without another thought he felt his senses jolt into place. Finally he had a plan of action, no matter how wrong it seemed. He'd go to Frasier's. What better place to end up when in despair but the home of a psychiatrist who just happened to be his brother? Yes, that's exactly what he'd do.

He knew it was a risk. Frasier was sure to be livid and Niles would be subjected to a harsh lecture of "I told you so's". But maybe not. Niles was now officially at the lowest point he'd ever been in during his life. Frasier had been even lower, almost ending his life by jumping off of a building when his marriage to Lilith had failed. So perhaps a stern lecture was exactly what Niles needed; even deserved. He brushed the tears from his cheeks and with a new purpose pulled the car away from the curb, continuing his journey. And within moments he'd arrived.

He felt strangely confident as he strode into the lobby of the Elliott Bay Towers, even managing to ignore the looks of Morrie the doorman and some other familiar faces that he passed along the way. But the hushed whispers were much harder to ignore.

The moment the elevator came to a stop on the ninetieth floor, he got out and walked into the hallway. But he froze at the sight of his image in the hallway mirror. He looked absolutely dreadful; even worse than he felt. His eyes were red-rimmed, his mood was despondent and his hair was completely disheveled. But it didn't matter. And perhaps Frasier would take note and realize just how depressed Niles really was.

He rang the doorbell and waited. And waited, and waited…

Finally in desperation he used his key and opened the door. The living room was empty; a blessing of sorts, but also a fact that was a bit unnerving. He moved toward the refrigerator, intent on retrieving one of his father's beloved Ballantine beers, but at the last second he thought better of it, and poured a glass of sherry.

The condo was quiet; so quiet that he sank onto the sofa sipping his sorrows away. He was on his second, no, his third drink but he barley felt the effects of the alcohol. Perhaps it wasn't strong enough. He rose to his feet, prepared to pour a fourth glass of sherry when he heard the door open.

He whirled around, grateful for his brother's presence. "Frasier, I-." He froze, his eyes widening in disbelief. "D-Daphne…"

In her cornflower blue silk dress adorned with clusters of red and yellow flowers, she was, as always an absolute vision, even despite her rather odd appearance. Her hair, which was normally styled as soft and beautiful as it floated almost down to her shoulders, was now twice its normal size. The top was spiked and the sides hung down uncharacteristically. For one terrible second he envisioned her hairstyle as that of one of those singers in those dreaded 80's bands. But he'd never tell her so. He pushed the thought away. He was in no position to judge her, especially based on his own horrific appearance and he wouldn't dare even think it, even if she wasn't an absolute angel.

Perhaps this was her way of taking Frasier's advice. Hadn't he suggested, almost insisting that people take a leap? Try something new? It was February 29th, after all. Leap Day; a day that occurred only once every four years. So this new hairstyle was her way of trying something new. He was about to comment on her appearance, but the second his blue eyes met her brown ones, she horrifyingly burst into tears. And the sight shattered his broken heart even further.

His heart (the one that Maris had all but destroyed with her rejection) went out to her (as always) and he could see how badly she was hurting _. Oh Daphne…._

He wondered, if only for a moment, if she was hurting as badly as he.

Slowly he moved toward her in much the same way that he'd approached Maris (albeit in this case he was fully clothed) and reached out in an attempt to touch her shoulder. But to his consternation, she turned her head and moved away from him, paining his heart even more than it already had been pained.

"Daphne…"

"Please don't look at me, Dr. Crane! I look _horrible_!" She cried. "I'm _hideous_!" she cried.

"No, please…"

"But _look_ at me!" she said in contradiction. "I look _horrible_! Me hair! I look like a bloody _nightmare_!"

"Daphne, stop, please!" He begged. He couldn't bear to listen to her speak of herself so harshly. Clearly this new hairstyle of hers wasn't intentional and he could see how distraught she was. If only he could help. But at that moment he didn't know what he could do.

Now she was looking at him incredulous. "How can you stand there and look at me? How can you stand to look at me like this when even I can't- H-how bad does it look?"

His mouth opened to speak but he had no words. And his fears were confirmed when she began to cry even harder. "I look horrible! I know!" she cried. "Of course I do! I should have never decided to change me hair! Dr. Crane I know you love your father and brother but I could kill them both! This was their bloody idea!"

Her comments about his father and brother went unfazed, but her display of pain was like a knife to his heart. And it caused him to forget about his own pain; almost.

"Daphne, stop, please! You could never look horrible, ever! And I'm not just saying that to make you feel better. I mean it with my whole heart."

She turned around and somehow her tearful, sweet smile seemed to light up the room that was already bright from the unusually warm and sunny Seattle winter day. And then she moved even closer to him, pressing her lips to his cheek. "That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard. But I shouldn't be surprised. You always say such sweet things to me."

He stared into her chocolate brown eyes that sparkled with unshed tears. "Daphne…"

"I like the way you say me name." Her voice was soft, quiet, like that of an angel. And his heart quivered.

"Daphne…"

"I wish all men were as sweet as you, Dr. Crane. But it wouldn't matter anyway. No one will want me in this condition."

He reached out and touched her damp, tear-stained cheek, his palm caressing her soft skin. Oh God it was soft; much softer than he'd remembered. How could he have forgotten what it had been like to touch an angel? His palm caressed her jawline, his thumb lightly rubbing her chin. And then his hands were cradling her face.

She was staring at him, her doe-eyes wide. "Dr. Crane…"

"Daphne, how can you possibly think that no one wants you? It's just simply not true. It will never be-."

Slowly he moved his face toward hers until he could feel her warm breath against his mouth. And then he moved closer. His eyes slowly closed and he could feel the adrenaline rushing through his veins as his lips brushed against hers; softly at first. At the touch, he became aware of her soft, surprised gasp. The scent of her hair (Cherry bark and almonds), wafted under his nose, filling him with an emotion unlike any that he'd ever felt before.

Their lips brushed again, and he turned his head slightly until their mouths fit into place; caressing, exploring. He'd kissed her once before; or rather, she'd kissed him, at the Snow Ball. And it was the most glorious moment of his life.

Until now.

That kiss was nothing like the one they were experiencing in Frasier's living room. There was no one around them, no one to impress. It was just the two of them. They were two lost souls sharing the most incredible kiss imaginable.

Her arms were around his back and the kiss deepened. Oh God, how had he lived without this for so long? How could he continue to live without it? He needed more; so much more. She was still kissing him, her hands splayed through his hair and his body moved closer to hers, pressing against her silhouette. Oh God, it was as though he'd died and gone to heaven; a heaven created just for them.

Never in his life had there been a more perfect moment.


	6. Chapter 6

He'd all but etched the feeling of her lips in his mind when she drew back unexpectedly, wiping her mouth as she turned away. "Oh God…"

"Daphne, what is it? What's wrong?"

"This! _This_ is what's wrong! Oh Dr. Crane I am so sorry! I have no idea what came over me! But I never meant-."

"The fault is mine. I should have never-."

She was staring at him. Her eyes that were just moments ago filled with sadness were now filled with concern. Her hand went to his cheek and he shivered at the touch. God, how he loved her; he loved her more than he thought it was possible to love anyone. And she had absolutely no idea at all.

He swallowed hard. "Daphne, what is it?"

"Dr. Crane, are you all right?"

The question, although perfectly innocent, brought a flood of memories from his disastrous visit to the mansion and as before he felt tears well in his eyes. But he was bound and determined not to let them surface. However, he was barely aware that they'd reached his cheeks until he felt her fingertips brushing them away. Damn… Now she would finally know how weak he really was. Weak, cowardly…

"Dr. Crane?"

He nodded, a silent answer to her question. "I-I'm fine, thank you, Daphne."

"You're crying."

"Um, yes… I-."

She reached for his hand, stroking it softly with her thumb. "What's wrong?"

He looked away, realizing that he only had one choice. He certainly couldn't tell her the truth, although he knew it was the right thing to do. But instead he said the only thing he could bring himself to say.

"N-nothing's wrong. I'm perfectly fine. I-."

He sniffled as his nose began to bother him and he reached for his handkerchief to cover up the evidence. But he was a moment too late. He felt the familiar warmth trickle onto his upper lip and almost instantly Daphne's expression changed.

"Oh no.."

"Daphne, wait-."

But she tightened her grip on his hand and took a few steps. "Come with me." She led him into the kitchen. "Now sit right there, okay?"

Still in a dreamlike state from the kisses that they'd shared before, he did as she asked. And suddenly he felt a cold, damp cloth against his lips. She was wiping away the blood in a very tender way; the way his mother-

"There now." She said, stepping back as she smiled angelically. "Why don't you hold onto that in case the bleeding starts again? Nosebleeds can be such a pain, can't they? Oh, me brothers were always gettin' nosebleeds! Sometimes it was like a bloodbath in the Moon household!"

She laughed melodically and he wanted to laugh along with her but he simply couldn't muster the courage. And when he was unable to even smile, her happiness faded. But her hand returned to his cheek in a feather light touch.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Crane. I shouldn't be making jokes."

"It's all right, Daphne. I'm sorry that I'm not very good company."

"Dr. Crane, that's not true. You're always good company. Now I can see that you're hurting, so why don't you tell me what's wrong?"

He swallowed hard yet again, running his tongue over his dry lips. If he were to be honest with her, to tell her the truth; the painful, horrible truth, he knew without a doubt that his emotions would crumble. It was humiliating enough to cry in front of Maris. But to cry in front of Daphne-.

"What's wrong?" She whispered. "I-is it your wife?"

He blinked; horrified when yet again he felt hot tears on his cheeks. And then her thumb, skimming lightly across his skin. Why did she have to be such an angel? "I-I thought that she loved me, but…"

"What happened?"

A few more tears escaped and now they were accompanied by the soft touch of her hand, rubbing his back in small circles. His throat felt tight and he tried so hard not to remember. But it was an almost impossible task.

"Sh-she rejected me. I-I thought…"

Her arms went around him and he rested his head against her, content to close his eyes. Her gentle hand once again moved in circles around his back, providing the type of comfort that rivaled the comfort that his mother often bestowed upon him. "I'm so sorry, Dr. Crane. I feel terrible about this. And although your wife had no right, hurting you this way, I'm afraid that I'm partially to blame."

He was so stunned by her words that he pulled out of her arms and stared at her. "Daphne, no. This-this was Maris' doing, not-."

"Yes, but if I hadn't gotten so upset about me bloody hair and me horrible, non-existent love life, you wouldn't have been reminded-."

This time it was he who reached for her hands; both of them. He laced his fingers through hers. "You're not to blame. And please, don't ever think-."

She burst into tears once again, prompting him to reached into his pocket for his handkerchief. "Daphne, please don't cry. I can't bear to see you hurting so."

She blotted her eyes with his handkerchief. "I'm sorry. I know I'm being daft but I can't help it! I look horrible! I feel-."

His hands cradled her face and he brought his lips to hers, the heavenly feeling returning….


	7. Chapter 7

The kiss began slowly and he drew her close to him, increasing his hold on her. His hand moved up and down her back and through the sheer fabric of her dress he could feel the outline of her bra. His fingertips barley brushed against it, but it was enough to seduce him. He needed her; badly. One small gasp from her lips was the only sign he needed and his mouth opened just a bit more, his tongue barely whispering across her sweet lips. He'd never known kisses to be this sensual, this satisfying. And still he needed more. The kisses deepened; her body pressing against his.

"Daphne…" was the only thing he could manage in his state of euphoria. His lips trailed across her jawline until they found her neck and she gasped at his touch.

"Oh, Dr. Crane…"

"Wh-where's your bedroom?" He stammered; his words a whisper in her ear. And then he heard her soft laugh.

"Right where it's always been, since I first moved in…. with your brother…. Right down the hallway…. Oh, Dr. Crane…"

" _Niles_ , please..." He said, never taking his lips from her skin. "It's always been _Niles_."

"All right… _Niles_ …"

Their fingers entwined she led him to her bedroom and closed the door, turning to kiss him again. But she momentarily broke the kiss, pausing only to lock the door. "In case your brother comes home." She explained, retiring her lips to his. Slowly they moved toward the center of her bedroom, stopping at the foot of her bed.

His hands moved to the back of her neck, where he fingered the tiny pearl buttons on her dress. One by one he began to unfasten them until the dress fell from her shoulders into a heap on the floor. Slowly she stepped out of the puddle of silk at her feet and kicked the dresss aside.

He'd barely had time to feel the softness of her bare back, when he felt her hands reaching to unbutton his shirt. It fell away from his body and her chest pressed against his, taking his mind and his hormones to places they'd never been before. This was heaven times infinity and he could only imagine….

"let me help you with the rest of your clothes…" She breathed. One by one the articles of clothing floated to the floor and when there were no more to remove, they made their way to the center of the room. He stared at her with longing, his eyes moving up and down her oh so beautiful body. Never did he imagine that anyone could be so beautiful; she was a perfect Venus with her full lips, porcelain skin, and curvy silhouette and-his eyes moved to her beautiful light blue lacy bra where the slightest bit of cleavage was showing.

Daringly he slipped his fingers underneath her bra strap until it fell away from her shoulder. And then his breathing increased, watching her reach for the hook to unfasten her bra, letting it fall to the floor. But he could only stare at what was revealed; her beautiful, perfect breasts. His trembling fingers reached out to touch her and as before she gasped lightly, titling her head backwards, her eyes closed. He traced the outline of her skin, wanting to explore every inch of her. She was the most beautiufl human being he'd ever seen.

His mouth moved toward hers once again and his hands began their journey down the length of her body. He could almost feel her eyes surveying his body in return and she copied his movements, running her hands down his shoulders, his arms and the length of his torse to his hips. Her smile was the only incentive he needed to continue further. She sank onto the bed and pulled the covers away, motioning for him to join her. And he was only too happy to comply.

She closed her eyes, her knees parting slightly; another sign that she was ready for him. He wasted no time in filling the space between them, amazed at how their bodies fit so perfectly against one another, like two puzzle pieces. At first contact of his body she cried out, terrifying him that he'd hurt her.

"I-I'm sorry, Daphne." He stammered, "I didn't mean-."

In response, she shook her head, as though her pscyhic powers had kicked in, telling her in advance what he'd planned to say. "I'm all right, Niles. Don't worry."

But he wasn't quite convinced. "A-are you sure?"

She lowered her mouth to his. "I'm quite sure."

He believed her of course, but he wasn't taking any chances. He slowed his body movements and ajusted himself against her, hoping to make her feel more comfortable. "Is that better?"

She sighed almost dreamily. "That's wonderful. Now come on, just a little more. You're almost there."

He moved slowly, trying to close the gap between them, but taking pleasure in the moment. And when it happened, what an incredible moment it was.

He found a rhythm easily and she complied, making him feel like he was in the middle of the ocean at low tide, the ebb and flow soothing him like never before. His hands caressed her everywhere; down the curve of her hips and around her waist to the curve of her backside, bringing her closer to him as he did his best to please her. And she did the same for him. More than once she cried out his name, enticing him to go further. He complied, feeling as though he needed to do more. She was giving him the most wonderful gift imaginable and he had to find a way to repay her. There had to be a way. For she deserved nothing less.

His hand moved down the length of her thigh and she cried out once again. To his horror, tears spilled onto her cheeks and a small sob escaped. He stopped or a moment, reaching to brush a lock of hair from her forehead. "Am I hurting you?"

She pulled him closer, kissing him with a fierce hunger. "No… please…touch me again, Niles."

He returned his hand to her thigh until he found the place that had pleased her most and in gratitude she pressed her body closer to his, as though wanting their union to go even further. He rolled her over until he was flat on his back and their eyes locked. Her lips descended on his once more, the kisses no longer sweet and soft but warm and demanding. They found their rhythm yet again as the union became more passionate, fiery, demanding. Suddenly he was floating in ecstasy.

"Just a bit more…" She said; her hands moving to just below his hips, and even lower, until they moved slightly over his backside. The movements made him caress her body even more and increase their rhythm, bringing their passion to new heights.

And finally, when the passion reached its immediate potential, the burst of love cascaded into a million falling stars. Sex with Maris had never been like this.

But then he realized that this wasn't sex at all. This was making love… and what an incredible sensation it was. He'd never forget it as long as he lived. And he hoped that Daphne felt the same.


	8. Chapter 8

The morning light streamed into the bedroom and slowly his eyes opened. What a wonderful dream he'd just experienced. It was almost as though it was-

Suddenly he felt movement beside him. And then soon after came the softest touch on his shoulder, followed by a sigh.

 _Dear God…_

His heart was racing as he turned his head, unable to believe what he was seeing. And before he could even react, her lips were on his for a kiss that only dreams were made of. She drew back and smiled at him, pleasing him with the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen. And that's when he realized that this moment, and the blissful night before was no dream. It was real.

He ran his tongue over his lips, tasting the sweetness of her. "D-Daphne..."

She kissed him again. "I love the way you say my name, Niles."

His hand moved through his hair as he tried to gather his thoughts. But no words would come. "I-I…"

"Good morning." She said, kissing him again. "Did you sleep well?"

And still he was at a loss for words. "I-I…"

"I don't think I've ever slept better. I love being in your arms. Thank you, Niles."

"Y-you called me…"

She laughed. " _Niles_ , I know. That is your name isn't it?"

"Um… I…"He sat up, swinging his feet over the side of the bed, watching in awe as she climbed out from under the covers and stood. His eyes moved up and down her beautiful, naked body, taking in every inch of her. She was absolutely perfect, made even more so by the way her figure was silhouetted against the morning sunlight. Her perfect body, with those curves that drove him absolutely crazy, was standing in front of him. It was the most wonderful sight imaginable.

Again she laughed and kissed his lips once more. "Niles, are you all right? Why don't you try to get some more sleep, while I take a shower? It's still early. I'm sorry I woke you."

"Wh-what happened?" He stammered. Where in the hell had that come from? He knew very well what had happened last night. He'd made love to the woman he had dreamed of making love to for so many-

He heard her melodic laugh and felt the weight of the bed shift as she sat down beside him, taking him into her arms. "Don't you remember? Because I certainly do. We made love!"

Oh God, saying it in his head, trying to make it real was one thing, but hearing her say it the way she was saying it now, was…

"Daphne, I-I'm…"

Her fingers went to his lips. "Now don't you dare feel guilty, Niles Crane! Because I don't. What we did last night was absolutely wonderful."

"B-but…"

The pressure of her fingers on his lips increased only slightly, preventing him from saying another word. "Hush. None of that, all right? Now, I'm going to take a shower and then make us a nice breakfast. What would you like?"

The way he was feeling; hot, confused, aroused and more in love than he'd ever been in his life, his eyes moved up and down her body. "Um…"

Her lips met his once more. "Don't worry. I'll surprise you. Now try to get some more sleep, all right?"

Sleep? How could he possibly sleep?

"A-actually I'm-."

"Now don't worry about anything; especially your brother, all right? As far as he's concerned you're not here. I'll handle him and your father."

Before he could reply, she was moving his body in an attempt to tuck him into bed. "Get some sleep. I'll wake you when breakfast is ready."

Dutifully he sighed as she adjusted the covers around him and laid his head back against the pillow… her pillow… _their_ pillow. Just hours before they had made blissful, sweet love right here in her room; the room where he was once forbidden. The room painted in a pleasing shade of mauve, the same shade it had been since she first moved into Frasier's apartment.

He watched as she moved toward the bathroom, closing the door behind her. And then as she'd asked of him, he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. But there was no need to dream. For his dream had already come true.


	9. Chapter 9

He could hear the shower running through the closed door and it took him several minutes to gather the courage to rise from the bed and search for his clothes. His fingers were trembling badly, making it extremely difficult to get dressed, but somehow he managed. However, when he glanced into the mirror, he was shocked at the sight. His hair was completely disheveled and his clothes were a mess; all wrinkled and badly in need of washing. How could he possibly go out in public looking like this? But that thought was eclipsed by another.

Dear God, he'd made love to Daphne!

It was all coming back to him now; the rejections from Maris, the way his wife had unknowingly (or perhaps she was all too aware) crushed his soul and the way he'd returned to Frasier's, intent on finding someone… anyone to fulfill his sexual desires. And that someone turned out to be Daphne. He didn't plan it… it just… happened. And it was incredible. She'd touched, caressed and pleased him in a way that no woman ever had before; especially Maris.

The shower was still running and he began to panic. What would he say to her when she emerged from the bathroom, her body wet from the shower? If he closed his eyes he could picture her naked body, her hands running through her hair as the warm soapy water washed over her and…

Oh God… he wasn't sure how much more of this he could take. He wanted so badly to join her in the shower. What heavenly bliss that would be, making love under a shower of warm, soapy water, bathing each other between kisses and touches and-

"Niles? I'm sorry I'm taking so long." Her muffled voice called through the door. It was only then that he realized that she'd turned off the water. "I'm almost done and I'll start your breakfast, all right?

Again his hand went through his hair. What could he possibly say? He had no words, no words at all. Suddenly he felt trapped in her bedroom. If Frasier and his dad ever found out about this, they'd be livid. How could he possibly even begin to explain? It was a major violation of his ethics if ever there were one, sleeping with his brother's housekeeper, his father's physical therapist and his best friend. She was his best friend, even if he could not bring himself to tell her.

What of the consequences of their night of passion? What if Frasier found out and never forgave him? He'd forbid Niles to come to his home and he'd never see Daphne again. He'd be absolutely furious. And his dad… he didn't even want to think of what his dad would say. He certainly didn't want to hear the inevitable "I told you so."

Suddenly he wished that it had never happened. It was wrong, so wrong. He should have just gone home and crawled into bed by himself. The feeling of need for sexual stimulation would have passed eventually, he was sure of it. And he was certain that Maris would have given in… eventually. She always did.

But he wasn't sure if he still loved Maris. Last night she'd hurt him more than he could ever have imagined. The only thing worse would have been to find out that she was having an affair. And he had no proof that she wasn't having an affair. Obviously she did not love him, not in the way he wanted to be loved. He needed more than just someone to make love to him when it was convenient. But apparently Maris felt otherwise.

What was he to do? So many questions whirled through his mind. He was so confused. But one thing was certain. He needed to get out of there.

Without hesitation, he grabbed his jacket and slipped on his shoes. And then he crept into the hallway and through the living room. He was out of his brother's home in seconds, grateful that no one had seen him.


	10. Chapter 10

He never stopped thinking about her; not when he drove away from Frasier's home, nor when he made his way through the quiet city. He thought about her when he pulled into his parking garage at the Montana, and he was still thinking about her when he entered his apartment and closed the door behind him. He would never be able to get her out of his mind. Not now and perhaps not ever.

He'd made love to Daphne.

Even now, as he stood in the quiet of his luxury apartment, he found that statement hard to fathom. Never in his life did he dream… wait, that was wrong… It was oh so wrong. He'd dreamt of making love to Daphne many times before; almost every night, in fact, even when he was with Maris. But last night, Daphne had proven to him that dreams, even the most vivid ones, paled in comparison to the real thing.

Suddenly his clothes felt too tight; his pants in particular. And then that familiar feeling. The feeling of wanting her so badly that he could hardly breathe.  
They'd made love. She'd done things to him, with him and him to her and with her that had only existed in his dreams-or more accurately, his fantasies. He had them of course; more often than he cared to admit. They'd happened at almost every moment, but they were most prominent when he saw her at Frasier's. He'd lost count of how many ties he'd caught himself thinking of her, standing before him, completely undressed, beckoning him to come to her. And in his imagination he did so willingly.

But in real life, her Venus like body was like nothing he'd ever imagined. It was absolutely perfect. Her breasts, her hips, the curve of her backside, her legs, her skin (flawless and silky smooth) and everything in between. He loved the way she felt against him and the way her hands had moved slowly over his body, the way she'd breathed his name.

 _Oh, Niles…_

The way he'd awakened the next morning in her arms. But that wonderful memory gave way to guilt. The guilt, when it came, hit him hard.

Dear God, what had he done? How could he possibly face her again? He'd ruined their friendship and most likely his relationship with his brother.

Frasier…  
A cold chill went through him. What if she'd told Frasier about what happened? What if Frasier had somehow found out in a different way? It wasn't hard to tell when someone had made love; there was a certain glow that showed on people's faces. He'd worn the look on his face many times before and even Daphne-No, he didn't want to think about that. She may have been with other men in the past but last night, she was all his.

The guilt came again like a tidal wave, reminding him that their night of lovemaking, no matter how blissful, was not the result of a mutual agreement, but one that he had initiated because his cruel, uncaring wife had rejected him in the worst possible way.

He did not love her.  
The thought surprised him. He did not love Maris, He did not love her. It was funny how the words formed in his mind so easily. But for once in his life, his broken, wounded heart did not protest. Maris was a cruel, manipulative, demanding and uncaring person. How could he have fallen in love with her? They were nothing alike and in fact were worlds apart. Perhaps he'd let his loneliness guide his heart. He was young back then, and she was the older, intriguing woman. She awakened something in him and had taught him so many things. But that night… the one night that he needed her so badly, when she'd rejected him, her own husband, he saw her for what she really was. And he considered the fact that he'd never really loved her at all.

Suddenly he realized what he needed to do. As soon as possible he would contact his lawyer and have him draw up divorce papers. It was the only way to free him from the hellish life that he'd spent with Maris. He couldn't lie. It hurt knowing that his marriage would soon come to an end, but if he didn't take immediate action, he never would. But then he felt something else…. Elation.  
Being free from Maris meant that he could be with Daphne. But she did not love him. Not in the romantic sense anyway.

Truth be told, he'd used Daphne. The idea that he'd used the woman whom he loved above all others crushed him. Never would he dream of hurting her. And now the guilt he felt was even worse. Not only had he used Daphne to satisfy his sexual desires, but he'd left without even saying goodbye.  
His friendship with her may have been jeopardized by his impulsive actions, but one thing was for certain, he was determined to make it right. If it meant losing her friendship forever, then so be it. But at least he will have made amends.

He'd be crushed of course, losing her in any sense, but she meant enough to him that he was willing to take the risk.  
With all the strength he could muster, he went into his office and sat down at his desk. He didn't hesitate to pick up the phone and call his lawyer.  
"This is Dr. Niles Crane." He said when the ringing stopped. After a brief but friendly conversation he got right to business. "I need to draw up divorce papers." He explained. "Maris and I are through." He paused, listening.  
"How much time? As soon as Possible. I want her out of my life for good. Is there someone else? As a matter of fact, there is. Do I love her?"  
He paused once more, and then responded without hesitation.  
"Yes, I do. I love her very much."


	11. Chapter 11

After a fitful and mostly sleepless night, Niles woke early-much earlier than usual-and looked out the window. February was gone and March had arrived. But the memory of two nights ago still burned in his mind as though it planned to stay there forever. He would remember every detail of his night with Daphne always, no matter how hard he tried to forget it.

His heart raced. While he should have been getting ready to head to his lawyer's office, he had a more pressing engagement. He put on his best casual slacks, his favorite dress shirt and his favorite tie; the light blue one with the tiny green triangles. It wasn't a tie that he would pick out for himself, but it meant the world to him because it was a gift… from Daphne.

The memory came again, more vividly….

 _The moment he'd opened the box, his mouth fell open in surprise. His eyes rose to meet hers and she wore a smile of anticipation.  
_

 _"Do you like it? I know it's not really your style, but I saw it in the store and-."  
_

 _Unable to stop himself, he hugged her tightly and daringly kissed her cheek. It was just a brief, feather-light kiss, but one that surprised him so much that he quickly drew back._

 _The scent of her lingered and he smiled. "I-I couldn't love anything more._

 _She had no idea that he was speaking about her._

When he was satisfied with his appearance, he grabbed his keys and walked out of his home. He could hardly wait to see her again.

It was a strange feeling, sitting in the Elliott Bay Towers parking garage with no recollection of how he'd gotten there. But his heart sang with the prospect of knowing that he'd soon be face to face with his angel. Oh how he loved her. He just hoped that their meeting would go according to plan.

With a trembling finger he rang the doorbell. And then he waited… and waited… Damn, he knew that he should have called before he came over. It was just his luck that no one was home. But before he could turn on his heels to leave, the door opened. He whirled around, his breath catching in his throat.

"Daphne…"

She smiled shyly and the faintest hint of a flush moved to her cheeks. Clearly she was as nervous as he. The brief seconds that followed were awkward to say the least. He had no idea what he should say, or what he was supposed to do. Their relationship had changed dramatically and the fact that she was smiling (albeit rather shyly)

spoke volumes. It was clear that she'd forgiven him for leaving so abruptly, but his next move had to be perfect. If he said or did the wrong thing, he was in danger of losing her forever.

The pressure inside of him began to build. This was it, the moment of truth.


	12. Chapter 12

They stared at one another for a few seconds, and then he slowly moved toward her. Their lips touched for the slightest of seconds and then he drew back. The kiss was barely a kiss but it was enough to send his mind and his aching body (oh how he ached for her) into ecstasy. He had to say something, anything.

"Daphne, I-."

"Niles, I-."

He froze and his eyes widened. Not only had they spoken at exactly the same moment, but-.

"Y-you called me _Niles_."

Again her cheeks flushed. She lowered her gaze to the floor and then her eyes rose to meet his. "I don't think I should call you _Dr. Crane_ anymore, do you? It doesn't feel right. Not after we-."

"Daphne, I need to say something." He hadn't meant to interrupt her, but if he didn't say what was on his mind, he never would. And to his relief she nodded.

"A-all right."

He motioned to the living room. "May I?"

She opened the door wider. "Of course. What's wrong with me today?"

Her comment provided the perfect opportunity for him to gently caress her cheek. "Nothing's wrong with you, Daphne. You're absolutely perfect."

He expected her to smile and, dare he hope, kiss him. But he did not expect her to sink into his father's chair and begin to cry into her hands.

The sight shattered his heart into a million pieces. He went to her at once. Hesitantly he touched her shoulder, completely unprepared for the way she rose to her feet and fell into his arms.

As always, he was there to catch her. He held her close breathing in her wonderful scent as his hand moved across her back.

"Daphne-."

"I'm sorry, Dr. Crane." She said, breaking free of his embrace.

"Daphne, there's nothing to be sorry for. You don't have to-."

"Of course I do! This whole thing, what happened between us was… it was my fault."

He couldn't believe his ears. " _Your_ fault? Daphne no, please don't ever think-."

"But it's the truth, Niles! I was so upset over my stupid hair and you were being so sweet to me! I mean, no one has ever been as sweet as you, Dr. Crane. No one…"

Suddenly when he looked at her again, really looked at her, he noticed something different. She was different. And it wasn't simply because they had made love. How had he not seen it the moment she opened the door? He moved closer and reached out, brushing his fingertips through her hair.

"Daphne-."

Her chestnut brown hair, which had previously rested on her shoulders, was now at least two inches shorter, falling to just below her ears. The top was layered in a messy (adorable) sort of way, and when the light caught it, he could see the streaks of bright red that complimented her natural hair color. He sighed; giving her what he hoped was a reassuring smile.

But to his disappointment, she turned away, embarrassed. "What's wrong?"

She turned back to him, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I know I look terrible. But it's only hair, right?"

When he said nothing, she suppressed a sob. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. I-"

"I'm sorry I look so terrible. I don't like my hair either, but the stylist said that this was the only way to-."

He brought her hand to his lips. "You look absolutely beautiful, Daphne."

"I-I do?"

"You're breathtaking."

"Niles…"

His next words were out of his mouth before he'd even realized that he'd said them.

"I love you, Daphne."


	13. Chapter 13

He looked to her for a reaction; one that he hoped (or dreamed rather) would be mutual, but to his horror, she began to cry again.

"I-I'm sorry. I-."

"No, _I'm_ the one who's _sorry_ , Niles! Don't you see that? Ever since we slept together… I mean… I'm not sorry that we made love… I just…"

"Daphne…"

"No, please Niles. I need to say this!"

He nodded. "Of course. Take all the time you need."

"I can't stop thinking about you, Niles."

His heart rate increased in ten-fold. "You mean-."

"Yes. I've been thinking about you constantly! About the way you made me feel, the way you held me, touched me in all the right places… The way you did everything perfectly. No one has ever-."

He felt his resistance begin to dissolve, but he remained determined to stay where he was. To go to her now would be-.

"Niles... I-I think I'm in love with you too."

He was so stunned that he could hardly breathe and he barely felt the tears that filed his eyes, blurring her beautiful face. And then he saw her shadow moving toward him. Her hands cradled his face, her fingertips lightly brushing his humiliating tears away.

"Please don't cry, Niles… It's all right..."

But when he blinked, more tears fell onto his cheeks. "I-Daphne, I love you. I do… but I don't…"

"I'm scared too." He was shocked by her words, but in reality he shouldn't have been. She was, after all, psychic. He'd never believed it before, but now he believed it with everything he had.

"I don't want you to be afraid of anything, Daphne… ever. I know that my divorce proceedings haven't even started but if you don't mind waiting…"

She brought her lips to his. "Of course I will. I'll wait as long as you like."

His arms went around her and he pulled her toward him and they kissed without reserve. But suddenly he drew back. "Dear God..."

"What is it?"

"Frasier and Dad. What will they think?"

"Who says that we have to tell them? We are adults, aren't we?"

"Of course, but-."

"Can't it be our secret, Niles? Just for a little while?"

He grinned mischievously and then laughed, prompting her to laugh along with him.

"I'll take that as a _yes_ , Dr. Crane."

"Yes…" he breathed as their kisses resumed.

He realized then that he'd told her that he wanted to wait until his divorce from Maris was final but he found that he couldn't wait. Not now and perhaps not ever. He needed her badly and he could see by the expression on her beautiful face that she needed him as well.


	14. Chapter 14

"Just sign right here and you'll be a free man, Dr. Crane."

Niles chuckled at his lawyer's joke, but in truth he didn't find it very funny. He was free of Maris and her demanding ways and his divorce settlement would assure that he'd never have to come into contact with her again. But in truth he was also the strangest bit sad.

He'd spent so many years of his life with Maris that suddenly he felt a huge sense of loss. But he was still so angry with her for her hurtful rejection and what he had with Daphne was… well, it was wonderful.

"Something wrong, Dr. Crane?"

He laughed. "Harry, I've told you a million times to call me _Niles_."

"Yes, you have… Um, _Niles,_ but I keep telling you-."

"I know, you're a professional and I respect that tremendously."

"And you're my client, Dr. Crane. And as my client-."

Niles clutched Harry's hand. "I've known you for twenty years, Harry. We're not just business partners. I consider you a friend; a close friend. And I can't thank you enough for what you've done for me."

"Well, I'm glad it all worked out for you. Maris can be…" Harry chuckled. "I don't have to tell you how demanding she is."

"Oh, I know all too well." Niles agreed.

"So, what are you going to do now?"

Niles thought for a moment. "Begin the rest of my life."

 _(That afternoon)_

He was free.

Never had that word held such deep meaning. No longer would he have to put up with Maris' demands or her rejection. He wouldn't have to listen to her mocking, her insults, the arguments; the list went on and on. He was free to do whatever he wanted. And at that moment there was only one thing that he wanted to do.

He could barely drive his car fast enough. Getting to Frasier's seemed to take a lifetime. Perhaps it would have been better to call her first. To ask her to meet him somewhere; but where? Café Nervosa seemed out of place, but also the perfect spot. However, anywhere that he could tell her in private his wonderful news. But he couldn't wait to call her. He had to go to her immediately.

It was the middle of the day and showing up at Frasier's unannounced with the sole intention of seeing Daphne seemed risky. They were, after all, keeping their romance a secret, that is until Daphne decided that it was okay to tell Frasier and his dad. He had to admit it was kind of fun sharing something with Daphne. The thought made him smile. As he knocked on the door, he hoped that he would find her alone. They'd done a good job of keeping things to themselves and when the time was right, he'd ask her how she wanted to break the news to his family.

He knocked again and his heart warmed when she opened it.

"Niles…"

She looked so beautiful, it took everything inside of him not to take her into his arms and kiss her passionately. But he resisted.

"Hello. A-are you alone?"

She grinned mischievously. "As a matter of fact I am. But I don't know for how long, so-."

He took her hand. "Come with me."

"Niles, where are we going?"

Wordlessly he led her through the living room closing the door behind him. "You'll see." He paused, his eyes moving toward her bedroom. He wanted her so badly, more than he'd ever wanted her before. He wanted their bodies to interlock, to feel her skin against his as they moved slowly beneath the sheet, igniting a passion that neither of them could have imagined existed. The feeling that only came from being free. But he couldn't do it. Not yet. It was much too risky, especially if Frasier or his father were to come home.

Suddenly he felt her soft hand against his cheek, turning his face toward her. "Niles, sweetheart, are you all right?"

Her expression was so loving, so sincere that he thought he might cry. "I-Just come with me."

"Where?"

"To the balcony."

"But Niles, I-."

Without another word he led her to the balcony where the weather had become much cooler. Gone were the eighty degree temperatures of Leap Day, replaced with an icy wind that seemed too cold even for March. He immediately returned to the living room and grabbed her coat, and then went to her, draping it around her shoulders. "Are you warm enough?"

"I am, but-."

Suddenly it was impossible to hide his grin. "I have something to tell you."

"What?" she asked excitedly. "What is it?"

He paused for a moment. "I'm free!"

The words took a second to register but when they did, he saw her expression change. "Y-you mean-."

He held up his left hand, which no longer displayed his wedding ring. "Yes, I'm a free man, Daphne. Free to be with you, whenever, wherever. I'm free."

Her hand flew to her trembling mouth and tears spilled onto her cheeks. "Oh Niles…"

He wasted no time in taking her into his arms and twirling her around in a circle so that her feet lifted off the ground. He put her down gently as they shared a series of sweet, passionate kisses. It was, as he'd agreed earlier, much too risky to celebrate by making love in her bedroom. That would have to wait.

But when the moment finally came, he vowed that he would make sure it would be an experience that she would never forget.


	15. Chapter 15

In the intimate setting of his bedroom, the flickering candles sent soft light that bounced against the walls. Before him stood an angel, her hair now a bit longer than it was before and he found that he liked her new hairstyle, even if it she hadn't planned on the change. It made her look even more beautiful, if such a thing was possible. He wouldn't have minded if her hair was short or long, however, He'd love her just the same.

She looked around the room and then smiled at him. "This is beautiful, Niles."

Gently he fingered the strap of her lacy red bra, allowing the strap to fall gently onto her forearm. And then he kissed the soft place where the strap had been. His lips moved from her shoulder to the hollow of her neck and she tilted her head just a bit to allow him to trail kisses onto her heated skin. When he was finished (for the moment anyway), he stepped back and looked her up and down. Their eyes met and he slowly began to unfasten her bra. He'd only done it once before, but he had to admit that he was quite good at it.

She grinned at him and slid her arms out of the straps and the bra fell softly to the floor. His eyes widened. As long as he lived he would never get tired of seeing her Venus like body, her perfect breasts. He cupped one in his hand and she gasped softly. His lips moved closer and he kissed her breast… first one and then the other.

"All right." She said in a breathless whisper. "Are you ready?"

"Yes…" he replied without hesitation.

"I'm glad." She whispered. They kissed hungrily and then slowly, sensually, he removed her red lace panties; the ones that matched her bra. She stepped out of them and kicked them aside.

"Now, let's start working on you."

He barely heard her, but her felt her… oh how he felt her. The skill in which she carefully unfastened the buttons on his designer shirt was incredible. Her fingers were so gentle… so slender, so beautiful. He stopped her once to kiss her fingers, but she laughed.

"There will be plenty of time for that later. First we need to get these clothes off of you."

The shirt slid from his body and he felt her eyes staring at his bare chest. He wasn't wearing an undershirt and her hand went to his chest and stayed there. Her eyes closed as though she was listening to his heartbeat. The thought… the idea that she would do something so… he couldn't think of the word but before he could even try to come up with something, her hand was on his cheek.

"Daphne, what are you-."

"You're crying, sweetheart. What's wrong?"

He blinked, silently cursing his damn emotions. "N-othing, I'm-." He knew all too well that if he were to lie that his nose would start to bleed and there was only one thing to say. "I love you, Daphne. So much."

She set to work on his pants and they slid down to his feet, he stepped out of them. When he was completely free of his clothes, her eyes moved up and down his naked body. "You're beautiful, Niles. Is it all right if I call you that? _Beautiful_ , that is?"

He didn't respond with words, but with his actions. He went to her, moving her close to him until their bodies fit against each other. And then the kisses began; deep, sensual and sweet.

They said nothing as they joined hands and made their way to the bed. With the utmost of care, Niles pulled back the covers and they climbed inside. Seconds later they positioned themselves, closing the gap between them and they moved slowly against each other, taking pleasure in the experience.

Daphne gasped, causing Niles momentary alarm, but then she smiled and kissed him, enticing him to repeat his actions. His hand moved down the length of her body and he pulled her even closer until he found the place that made her happiest.

"Oh Niles… Oh God…"

"I'm not hurting you, am I? If I am-."

She stopped him with a kiss. "You're doing beautifully…" She whispered, raising her hips to meet his. Their lips touched in a serious of fiery kisses; kisses that left him hungry for more.

Perhaps the kisses were incentive, or the fuel for his raging hormones. He couldn't be certain, he'd never know what caused him to take control, his actions increasing her pleasure, taking them both to new heights where neither of them had been before.

Exhausted and blissfully happy, he fell asleep; a deep slumber where their hearts beat as one.


	16. Chapter 16

Something was different. Perhaps it was due to his freedom. Perhaps it was only in his imagination or some other unknown factor, but there was no denying that this lovemaking experience with Daphne paled in comparison.

He was floating, feeling the waves push him up and down. His eyes were closed, his lips searching hers. He kissed her everywhere, tried things he never tried before and then wondered how he had lived without them. Yes, he was different and it was all because he was free from Maris.

But Daphne was different too. It was she who suggested that they change positions. She, who gently guided him until their bodies were one. Daphne knew exactly what he wanted and how to coax him to touch her in places he'd never dreamed of touching her before. The sensation was undeniable and son they discovered a new rhythm; one that was a bit more demanding than they were used to, but he was more than eager for the challenge, even if he had to admit that he was becoming more and more exhausted. It was, to say the least, well worth it.

He was rocking, floating, lying weightless underneath her, never daring to wake up from this wonderful dream; the dream that wasn't at all a dream.

He wasn't sure how long they were at it, making love so passionately that he thought that he would explode with happiness, but nothing could have prepared him for the moment when they both reached the height of ecstasy. At precisely the same moment, they called out each other's names and then collapsed, spent into each other's arms.

And it was there, holding onto one another, that their tears began to fall.  
Tears of utter happiness.

It was she who broke the silence.

"Niles?"

He smiled sleepily. "Hmmm?"

He waited for her to continue, but when she did not, he snuggled against her and went back to sleep. That is, until he felt her shaking him awake.

"Niles? Niles, wake up!"

Startled, he opened his eyes and sat up, watching her in alarm. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just…"

But he didn't buy her hesitation for a second. Something was wrong and he was determined to find out what it was.

She turned onto her side and propped up on her elbow. "Niles… I love you…"

He smiled and kissed her. "I love you, too. I hope I made that abundantly clear. But if not-." Doing a poor job of suppressing a mischievous laugh, he lifted the sheets and prepared to take her again, starting from the beginning to relieve those passionate moments, and perhaps even exceed them.

But she wasn't smiling, nor did she even begin to budge.

"What's wrong?"

"I love you, but-."

His eyebrows rose. "But…"

A deep sigh and then… "There's something we need to talk about."

This sounded serious. "All right. What's on your mind?"

"It's about us... and our... relationship."

He felt his heart constrict and his body turned cold. For Daphne's words were the ones that he feared the most.


	17. Chapter 17

He sighed and propped himself on his elbow to face her. He should have known this was coming, should have prepared himself. But the shy little boy inside of him was enjoying this sudden romantic and sexy relationship with Daphne. He'd loved her for so long from afar and even though he never admitted it to anyone (even himself) he often wondered if and when they finally became a couple, that he (or Daphne) would end up disappointed.

"Niles?"

"Right… Our relationship. What's on your mind?" he asked again.

"I…"

"Daphne, if this is about Frasier-."

"Well, no… but… maybe we should go ahead and tell him. I mean, he's bound to find out about it sooner or later."

Disappointment filled him but he would not let it show. "You're right. This sneaking around is a bit silly. But actually-." His finger traced a line from the middle of her forehead underneath her hair down to her cheeks, and onto her shoulder. It definitely could have led to something sensual, but her deep sigh worried him.

"Niles, I don't want our relationship to be based on sex."

He almost laughed, not knowing if he should be relieved or amused by her statement. But she wasn't smiling. And her expression was one of sincere unease.

"Daphne, I'm sorry. Whatever is bothering you-"

"We're still friends, aren't we?"

"What? I-."

"I mean, so much has changed."

And there it was. The foundation of her fears.

He admitted to feeling the same way, worrying about their underlying relationship; the one that they had created long before their unplanned lovemaking had changed them both forever.

She needed reassurance, and frankly so did he.

His hand move through her hair and he smiled sympathetically. "Daphne, of course we're friends. We will always be friends. I cherish your friendship and nothing will ever change that."

Tears spilled from her eyes and she turned on her back, looking up at the ceiling. "I know, but-."

Gently he turned her body so that her chest was resting against his and their legs were entwined. "I love you, Daphne. I mean that, both as a friend and as… well…"

His voice trailed away as he searched for the right word.

"Niles-."

"Look, I'm sorry that our relationship began rather-."

She stopped him with a kiss. "That wasn't your fault. You were hurting."

"But I never should have left you so abruptly, Daphne. The first morning… after… I'm so sorry for that. I was just-."

"Scared?"

He lifted his head in surprise. "Well, yes, in a way. I was afraid that you would think that I had used you. And I swear that I would never-."

Another kiss silenced anything else he might have said.

"I know…" She replied. "I felt a bit guilty myself. After all, I didn't try to stop you. And in fact I encouraged you, a bit more than I should have."

He couldn't help but smile. "I'm glad that you did. Because if you hadn't, we wouldn't have this. I love you, Daphne."

"I love you too, Niles Crane."

"So… what would you like to do now?"

She smiled thoughtfully. "Well, we can run some errands. I need to do some shopping. Or we can go to the movies or to dinner, or-." She paused, her chocolate brow eyes peering deeply into his.

"What's the third option?"

"We could stay here in bed and make love until sunset."

"Oh, sounds intriguing. But what happens after that?"

"Well, we can put on our robes and go out on your balcony and watch the sunset with a couple of glasses of wine."

Niles grinned. "I'm listening."

"And then we can come back inside and have a romantic dinner…"

"And then?" he teased.

"We'll go back to the bedroom and discard our robes, perhaps take a nice long shower…"

"Go on…"

"And then resume our lovemaking. How does that sound?"

"I love it." He said without hesitation. "But there's just one thing."

"What's that?"

"How long before the sun sets?"

She glanced at the antique clock that sat on his dresser. "A few hours."

He re-positioned himself, pulling her on top of him, and kissed her when she giggled like a child. "Niles, what are you doing?"

"Sunset is a few hours away, you said?"

"At least…"

"Well then we'd best get started so that we can come back later and resume where we left off."

Laughing like teenagers, their lips joined and she positioned herself on top of him. Soon they were once again entangled in the throes of passion, their bodies as one.

And soon the impending sunset was all but forgotten.

THE END

 _ **(A/N: There is one last chapter following Ch 17)**_


	18. Epilogue

They sat on Frasier's sofa. Niles was waiting for his brother to bring him a glass of sherry. Beside him, Daphne quietly and discreetly held his hand, her fingers laced through his.

God how he loved her.

In the past few months they'd made a concerted effort to go out on dates; real dates. Of course it was difficult at times, trying to keep their relationship a secret from Frasier and his dad. They wanted to break the news together, but the right moment never seemed to come. In the meantime, however, they'd experienced things that they'd never experienced before. In learning about each other, they'd gone to the opera, the ballet, a book signing, a concert (Billy Joel, her favorite) and even an amusement park. They were like young lovers, discovering each other for the first time; even more so than they had discovered each other through their lovemaking.

And it was wonderful.

"Well, there you are, Niles. So what's new?"

Niles and Daphne exchanged glances. "Well, actually-."

"We need to tell you something."

Niles' eyes widened in surprise. This wasn't the way he'd planned this, but apparently Daphne had other ideas. And so he simply went along with it. "Yes, actually Fraser we do have something to tell you."

"All right." Frasier handed Niles the glass of sherry. "I have a feeling I need to be sitting down for this."

"Um, what Daphne is trying to say is that-."

"Niles and I are seeing each other."

He hadn't expected her to blurt it out, but when she turned to him wearing a worried expression, he smiled and kissed her. "Um, yes, that's right, Frasier. Daphne and I-."

There was silence as Niles' eyes moved from Frasier to his father, hoping to see some sort of reaction, even anger would have sufficed. But when he saw nothing whatsoever, he became angry. "Aren't you going to say anything?"

His dad looked up from his newspaper. "Well, actually I was wondering how long it was going to take you to tell us."

Daphne's mouth fell open in surprise. "H-how did you know? Because Niles and I never-."

"Aw Niles, you don't have to say anything. I can see it on your faces! I know that look! I've seen it before, remember? Hell, I've even worn it myself!"

Niles couldn't believe what he was hearing. "So you're not angry with us?"

Frasier went to Daphne and kissed her cheek. "OF course not. Daphne, Niles…. I'm happy for both of you."

"I'm sorry we kept it from you." Niles admitted.

"It's all right." Frasier said. "As long as you're happy, that's all that matters."

Daphne rose to hug Martin, much to his chagrin. "I love you, Martin. Is it all right if I call you that?"

"Of course it is!" Frasier answered. "And I insist that you call me Frasier."

She hugged him tightly. "I love you too, Frasier. Thank you."

"This calls for a toast!" Frasier went to the kitchen and returned with a bottle of champagne. When they each had a glass, he smiled. "To Niles and Daphne. I wish you a lifetime of happiness."

They clinked their glasses together in a toast.

Sometime later, Frasier walked over to Niles. "I'm proud of you."

Niles was stunned. His brother rarely said such things. "Well, thank you Frasier. But what-."

"Daphne has a beautiful glow. One that I've never seen before. I assume this is your doing?"

Niles felt his cheeks flush. "Frasier-."

"It's all right. I can see the glow on your face as well. In fact, I've seen it for a while now, since Leap Day. It wasn't hard to tell that you two had taken your relationship a bit further. I have to admit that at first I was unnerved by the idea but now…"

"Yes?"

"I'm happy for you, Niles. I really am."

The Crane brothers hugged. "I love you, Frasier."

"I love you too, Niles. I believe that Daphne is waiting for you."

Niles glanced at the balcony where Daphne was standing outside, gazing at the city skyline. Immediately he went to her and closed the door. The moment she saw him, she whirled around in his arms and kissed him, her body flush against his.

"This is wonderful, Niles. It went much better than I'd had hoped. We should celebrate."

He laughed. "We are celebrating. Remember the champagne toast?"

"Yes, but I meant just the two of us."

He feigned innocence. "Oooohhh….I see. Well, how do you think we should mark the occasion?"

Her seductive grin sent a familiar feeling through his body, one that he found difficult to keep at bay. And when she kissed him, he felt it in every fiber of his being.

"Oh, I can think of a few things…" She whispered her breath hot against his ear. "One in particular."

The passionate kisses he bestowed upon her made him dizzy and he grinned roguishly.

"I was hoping you would say that."

 _ **A/N: Thank you for reading and for any comments you care to leave. I've never written a story quite so steamy before, filled with so many lovemaking scenes, so I'd love to hear what you think. I try to make them just vivid enough to where they aren't too descriptive in order to leave things to the imagination. I plan on writing more like this in the future, so if you enjoyed it, please let me know.  
**_


End file.
